


Eyes For Only You

by tephi101



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tephi101/pseuds/tephi101
Summary: what do you do when you have feelings for a prince of Kattegat? You hide them of course. I'm bad at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.

Reader’s POV

For as long as you could remember you have been a slave to Queen Aslaug. She has always been so kind to you and has told you that you are her best slave. The other slaves do not like you because you’re the Queens favorite and she treats you better than them. The thing is, you do not understand why you’re her favorite and why the other slaves hate you so much. You know that you have always been kind to everyone. You cannot let that get you down though. You must push through or you will lose everything that you love about yourself. Other than the Queen, there is only one person that has been kind to you. He is a prince of Kattegat and the youngest son of the late King Ragnar.

Everyone is so afraid of Ivar The Boneless but you have never been afraid of him. He intrigues you. You have caught yourself staring at him more than you should and he stares right back. Then you catch yourself and look away from his mesmerizing crystal clear blue eyes. Even though you look away, you still feel his gaze. It makes you giddy that Ivar is looking at you out of all the other slaves and free women. You have had a crush on him for as long as you can remember. There is something about him that interests you more than his brothers. He is only a year older than you, so you feel closer to him than anyone else. Even though you have never really had a conversation with him, you still feel some sort of connection with the prince

The thing that gets you the most is that he does not look at you like he wants to devour you, like his brother Hvitserk does. He looks at you with, dare I say it, love and adoration. It sends a thrill through you like you have never felt before. Unfortunately, you know nothing can ever happen between the both of you because Queen Aslaug has forbidden everyone, including her sons, from touching you. It’s disappointing that you can never be with Ivar the way you want to.

“Y/N, please come here”, Queen Aslaug commands, all sugar sweet.

You walk over to her. “You called for me, my Queen?”

“Yes, Y/N I did. I need for you to prepare my bed chambers. Clean my room and put furs on my bed”, she said.

“Right away, my Queen.”

You started walking towards the Queen’s chambers when you heard Ivar and his mother in some sort of deep conversation. You were too far away to hear what they were saying. You sighed and continued on your way.

Ivar’s POV

I watched as Y/N walked to my mother’s chambers. I desperately wanted to tell her about my love for her, but I feared about her rejecting me. I look to my mother and she is smiling at me like she knows. My mother and I were the only ones left in the great hall.

She looked at me with a serious face. “Ivar, I know that you have a crush on Y/N. I support you and your crush on her but in all seriousness, you can look and talk to her all you want to, you just cannot touch her. She is pure Ivar. That means Y/N is a virgin. I have forbidden all men from touching her and that includes you and your brothers.”

I sighed. “I think it is more than a crush mother but I will respect your wishes. I will not touch Y/N and I will make sure my brothers will not either, especially Hvitserk.”

To say that I am upset is an understatement. I would never touch Y/N unless she wanted me to. I know that making that promise to my mother includes me not being able to touch Y/N, but also not being able to tell her how much I love her. It breaks my heart and it also makes me angry and bitter. I decide to leave the great hall. I grab my crutch and start hobbling to my room.

I mean she would not want me anyway, so it is probably a good thing. Why would she want a cripple like me when she could have someone worthy of her? I am in despair as I make it to my room. The fire is already lit so I just put my crutch down and crawl onto my bed. I am restless and I already know that I will not get much sleep tonight. All I can think about before I close my eyes is how I will never be able to cuddle, hug, kiss, caress, or even love Y/N.

Reader’s POV

You lay in your bed in the slave quarters. You cannot sleep at all. You have been awake for what feels like hours thinking about how lovely it would be to wake up in Ivar’s warm embrace. It saddens you but you must put away these destructive thoughts. You are a slave and he is a prince. He will marry a princess and you will have to serve the man you love and his new wife. You must get used to reality and forget about your dreams that you do long to become real.

You sigh and try to get some sleep in your tiny uncomfortable bed. The last thing on your mind before you fall asleep is the prince and your undying love for him. You softly cry yourself to sleep over a love that you cannot have, but desperately want. In your dreams the two of you are married and have many children. Both of you are so happy and in love. You do not want to wake up from this dream because you know that when you do you will be disappointed. All you want is for this dream to become a reality. Now you know you are just lying to yourself. The next morning when you wake up you are still crying for something that you will never have.


	2. Chapter 2

Reader’s POV 

You had to get out of bed and face Ivar. You did not want to because you are still emotional over the fact that you and Ivar will never happen. You had a plan though. You were going to get the prince alone and talk to him. He always avoided talking to you and today that would stop. You had to be close to him somehow, even if it is not the way you want to be, but being his friend is better than not being anything at all to him.

With your mind made up you got out of bed and wiped away those pesky tears. You removed your night dress and put on your sad looking slave clothes. You sighed and made your way towards the Great Hall. As you walked in you noticed that Ivar was not the only prince that was looking at you. Hvitserk was looking at you with a hunger in his eyes like a predator would his prey. Having his eyes on you made you extremely uncomfortable. You ignored him and went to serve your Queen. 

“My Queen is there anything I can do for you this morning?” 

“Yes, now that you mention it there is Y/N. I need you to go wash my clothes, then I need you to clean the boys rooms, and lastly I need you to make me a bath. Is that good for you?” 

You did not want to go near Hvitserk’s room but you could not flat out refuse your Queen. She may be kind but there are still punishments for slaves who refuse or disobey orders. You are just a slave after all so you have to agree to it no matter how uncomfortable you feel. 

“Yes, my Queen it is good. I will start on that right away.” 

Your plan to get closer to Ivar will have to wait because you have your duties to do first. As you left the great hall. You felt two pairs of eyes on you. One pair was the eyes you have been dreaming about for years while the other pair made you sick to your stomach. It is not that you despise the other prince it is just that he has always had a reputation for getting women into his bed. You did not want to be another conquest and you also did not want Hvitserk.

If anyone was to take your virginity you would want it to be Ivar not the man who has a different woman in his bed every night. You shook your head to clear those thoughts. You could not think about that now because you have to do as your Queen commanded. 

Ivar’s Pov 

As I watched her leave yet again I could not help but notice that I was not the only one watching her walk away. Hvitserk kept his eyes trained on her as she disappeared from view. Something about the way he was watching her made my blood boil and my hands clench together. It did not sit right with me. I wanted her for her everything while my brother wanted her purely for his pleasure and her body. I know I have to remind him of what our mother said. The only thing is finding the right time to confront him. As I was thinking about it Hvitserk stood up and started walking towards where Y/N was headed. I did not like that at all so I grabbed my crutch and tried to catch up to him. 

“Hvitserk, wait we need to talk right now”, I demanded. 

“Ivar, you are in no state to be making demands of me. I am your older brother and I do what I wish, he snarled at me. 

“You will listen to me right now Hvitserk! I do not care that you are my older brother. Our mother has given all men, including us, commands to not touch Y/N. We must obey those commands or she will look like a weak fool who cannot even control her own sons. Do you want our mother to look like a fool?”

“Oh Ivar! Our mother only cares about you so why should I care if she looks a fool. I want Y/N so I am going to get her. Good luck trying to stop me”, he says with a smirk and walks off after Y/N. 

Something about his cocky attitude really sets me off. I want to punch that smirk right off of his face. The only thing I can do though is follow after him and make sure he doesn’t hurt you. 

Reader’s POV 

Once you get done washing and hanging up the Queen’s clothes, you start to head to Hvitserk’s room. You are dreading it. What if he is in there and he tries to have sex with you? What if there is no one to stop him from taking your virginity? With a sigh you hesitantly knock on the door. There is no answer so you think it is safe to go do your duty. You slowly open the door and give a huge sigh of relief. You see that Hvitserk is indeed not in his room and that greatly pleases you. As you start cleaning his room, you do not notice that Hvitserk has been standing in the doorway watching you with an insatiable lust in his eyes. He slowly walks towards you and then at the last minute you notice him. It’s too late though because he had you backed into the corner of his room. He smirked down at you and that one look terrified you. Although Hvitserk is not ugly you do not wish to lie with him. Ivar is the only man that you want to give your purity to. The look he is giving you is very unsettling. It makes your stomach churn. 

“H-Hvitserk, what are you doing? I have to clean your room”, you said trying not to sound terrified but failing. 

“I want you Y/N. Seeing you everyday bending over and just looking delicious is killing me. You make me so hard little one”, he says in a hoarse voice.  
His words disgust you and make you want to bolt from the room and hide. You cannot however because he has you pinned to the wall and blocking your only exit. You have to think of something before he forces himself on you. 

“Hvitserk, you know what your mother said. No man shall touch me while she lives.” 

“Y/N, my mother says a lot of things that she doesn’t mean. I want you. I want to be the man that takes your virtue. Please say you will let me. I will definitely make it worth your while”, he says with a teasing tone. 

He will not back down and your instinct to run is getting stronger but again you cannot leave with him standing there. His hold on you is stronger. You keep trying to talk him down. 

“I respect your mother and I have to obey her. I am her slave not yours. I do not want you. If I were to let anyone take my virginity it would be someone that I love and I do not love you”, you say with finality and hope. You just want him to back off. If he does not you know you will have to hurt him somehow. 

“Come on Y/N! I will make you feel so good babe. Please let me worship and please you like you deserve”, he said as one arm wrapped around your waist and the other gripped your right breast.

You refused to moan and also this was getting to be too much for you. Before you knew what you were doing, your fist connected with his face. He was so stunned that you actually hit him that he stumbled back away from you. 

As you were getting ready to run from the room you yelled, “No means no prince Hvitserk.”  
You ran from the room and made your way to the Great Hall. The need to collect yourself and catch your breath was dire. You hadn’t even noticed that Ivar had watched the whole thing but that was there last thing on your mind right now. 

Ivar’s POV 

I had watched the whole thing and was getting ready to intervene on your behalf when you punched my brother. I was stunned and barely noticed you rush past me on your way to the Great Hall. I smirked to myself entirely pleased with how you handled yourself with my brother. Hvitserk has always been the one that got all of the women and to know that you did not want my brother pleased me immensely. I knew from that moment on I was doomed. I am completely in love with you and I know that I might not have a chance but at least I can try to be friends with you. I would talk to you as soon as I got the chance. 

Later that night in the Great Hall

I was sitting close to my mother when Hvitserk walked in looking angry beyond belief. I looked at his face and had to contain the laugh that wanted to escape my lips. His eye was swollen and covering his eye was a huge bruise. I was so thrilled that you had defended yourself. My only thought now was you. I looked to you and saw the fear in your eyes. I knew I would defend you if I had to. Hvitserk stormed up to my mother and glared at you with all of the hate he could muster. 

“Mother I want your slave Y/N to be punished for striking her prince. That is treason and I want her punished accordingly.” 

“Y/N, is that true? Did you strike my son?”, she asked with concern. 

“It is true my Queen. He cornered me up against a wall in his room and tried to persuade me to lie with him. I did not want to and he gave me no choice but to punch him”, she said with barely contained fear. 

“Mother, do not believe her. She is a lying slave who is trying to get away from her punishment,” Hvitserk said.  
I could no longer hold my tongue when his lie passed his lips. 

“Mother, Hvitserk is the one who is lying. I saw and heard everything. Y/N, was trying to clean his room when he cornered her. He tried to coax her into laying with him and each time she refused. Once he touched her though she could not do anything else but punch him. I saw her run passed me into the Great Hall.” 

I looked at Y/N and she was shocked that I had spoken up for her. I could not let her be punished for my brothers stupidity. 

Reader’s POV  
You could not believe that Ivar was standing up for you. Yes, you were shocked but your heart swelled with affection for him. Was it possible to fall even more in love with him? If so then you were falling even more. Then you turned to Queen Aslaug awaiting her judgement. Even if Ivar stood up for you, you did not know what she would say. You waited with bated breath. 

“Hvitserk, I am very ashamed of you. I told you not to touch Y/N and you disobeyed me. Not only did you disobey me but you then you try to lie to me about how Y/N striked you without provocation. I am sorry Y/N for my son's behavior. It will not happen again will it Hvitserk”, she apologized and asked her son. 

“No, mother it will not happen again. I am sorry Y/N for everything”, he said and stormed out of the Great Hall. 

Once he was gone, Queen Aslaug and everyone else who experienced that monstrosity laughed. You could not help but join in. It surely was a night to remember but for you, you wanted to forget Hvitserk’s actions and hear Ivar’s laugh for the rest of your life. You were now determined,more than ever, to befriend Ivar the Boneless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think.


End file.
